


Cabin fever

by Lucasthefanboy13



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucasthefanboy13/pseuds/Lucasthefanboy13
Relationships: Root/Shaw
Kudos: 4





	Cabin fever

Team Machine hang out on Xmas Eve

Root convinces Shaw to have some hot cocoa after they wake up  
Bear gets a cooked steak

Root throws a snow ball at Shaw  
Shaw laughs says it’s on  
A snowball fight ensures and then suddenly there friends come out the woodwork and it’s an all out snow ball war  
Even Bear has fun in the snow

The whole team then retires to there cabins and showers re dressed and has more hot cocoa 

Then a steak and pasta lunch with wine (lemonade for the children)  
Bear gets more steak  
Harold takes him for a walk

When everyone’s retired for the Night to there cabins  
Root takes Shaw aside  
They talk then cuddle (one time thing Root)  
Then Bear jumps in bed with them


End file.
